(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-paper fiber layer laminate and a process for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laminate of a film and a very thin paper fiber layer which can hardly be prepared according to the contemporary paper-making techniques or which, if prepared, cannot be bonded to a film, and also to a process for the preparation of such laminate.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As the conventional known method for imparting printability, recording property and graphic property to films, there can be mentioned (A) a method comprising oxidizing the surface of a film, (B) a method comprising forming convexities and concavities on the surface of a film and (C) a method comprising bonding a paper to a film. The method (A) includes a corona discharge method and a flame-treating method, and the method (B) includes a sand blast method, an etching method and a surface-coating method. However, each of the products obtained according to these known methods (A) and (B) is defective in that since each product is comprised of a film, an oil ink and an aqueous ink are not absorbed and a long time is required for drying inks. Furthermore, these conventional products readily repel inks and are poor in the ink-film adhesion and the dyeability. Products obtained according to the method (C) retain merits inherent in paper, such as printability, recording property and graphic property, but since the products comprise a relatively thick paper having a basis weight larger than about 20 g/m.sup.2 and a film bonded thereto, the transparency and pliability inherent in the film are lost and the products come to have a stiffy touch. Furthermore, the products are readily curled by shrinkage or elongation of the paper.